


Поцелуй меня

by jana_nox



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Фандомная Битва 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Он шепчет, прижимаясь к ее губам, два простых, но невозможных слова. Очерчивает линию своим дыханием (теплым и нежным) вдоль ее шеи и вжимает слова в плечо. Она чувствует легкое прикусывание зубами и, кажется, язык. Пытается успокоиться и делает глубокий вдох.





	Поцелуй меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839068) by [CanvasConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanvasConstellations/pseuds/CanvasConstellations). 

Он шепчет, прижимаясь к ее губам, два простых, но невозможных слова. Очерчивает линию своим дыханием (теплым и нежным) вдоль ее шеи и вжимает слова в плечо. Она чувствует легкое прикусывание зубами и, кажется, язык. Пытается успокоиться и делает глубокий вдох. Его руки перетекают с ее талии на поясницу, притягивая ее ближе.

Она вздрагивает.

— Кресс, — он произносит ее имя как молитву. Повторяет те два слова снова и снова — как просьбу. Он пьян, думает она. _Он пьян, он пьян, он пьян._

Но у него ясный и четкий взгляд, хотя зрачки расширены. (Возможно, она тому причиной. Возможно. Просто возможно.)

Его губы слегка искривлены, уголки мягко приподняты вверх, как будто он шутит. Она помнит, как однажды это она просила его об этом, и эти же слова произносили потрескавшиеся губы и затуманенная лихорадкой голова, подстегнутые сердцем, разбитым, как ей казалось, задолго до того, как у него был шанс сделать хоть один полноценный удар.

Он спрашивает ее еще раз, и на этот раз слова звучат скорее приказом, чем просьбой. Он не вспомнит об этом утром, решает она, или, может, надеется. В этот раз просьба навеяна бокалом вина. У нее сжимается сердце, а дыхание, которое она задерживала в своей груди, вырывается наружу. Она протягивает руку и дотрагивается до его груди. Ткань его рубашки мягкая, теплая.

_“Поцелуй меня.”_

Она отсчитывает шесть неровных ударов, прежде чем прикусить губу и приподняться на цыпочках.

“Утром он об этом забудет.”

(Но он помнит.)


End file.
